An Act of Treason
by Maverick500
Summary: When Recon Marines go on a killing spree, and start detonating bombs all over the country Gibbs calls in his nephew rogue conterterrist operative Mick Blackthorne to help. Gibbs/Dr. Ryan, McGee/Abby, DiNozzo/Kate, Mick/Ziva pairing. Please R&R Ch. 33 now up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't the characters of NCIS. I'm just borrowing them. However the character of Agent Mick Blackthorne is mine.

**A/N: This story takes place in the alternate universe where Kate never died, Ziva still works with MOSSAD, but has been Agent Mick Blackthorne's lover, and partner for the past 16 years.**

** Chapter 1:**

Agent Mick Blackthorne kept his right eye glued to the reticle of his 10X Leupold Day/Night scope. He whispered into his lip mike, " All set Archangel."

Officer Ziva David replied, " Copy that Reaper, bringing target into killing field now."

Mick said as Ziva led Sheik Ali Abbas out onto the wide open Veranda, and gave him the prearranged signal, a raised eyebrow. Mick said, " Saw signal taking the shot. He slowed down his heart rate, took a deep breath, and exhaled as he gently squeezed the trigger. He watched as the 320 grain full metal jacketed hard lead core boat tailed sierra slammed into Abbas's head, and popped it like an overripe melon. He said, " Archangel meet me at the extract site."

She replied as she slowly left the compound, " Copy that."

20 minutes later they met 150 yards away, at a flat plateau. Mick said into his lip mike, " This Hunter 2-1, ready for extract."

A tinny voice replied, " Roger Hunter 2-1 this is Wildcat 5-4, inbound to your locale, ETA 7 minutes."

Mick replied, " Copy that Wildcat 5-4, we'll pop smoke."

And with that Mick pulled a smoke canister off of his assault vest, pulled the pin, and hurled it overhand. As soon as it hit it started to spew green smoke. A few minutes later the tinny voice said, " Tally your green smoke. Coming in low, and fast."

Mick whipped his rifle up, and scanned the horizon, and was startled to see at least 4 dozen tangos, and at least 4 technicals. He said, " Suggest you come in hot, and guns blazing, cause in bout two minutes the Camel brigade will be on top of us."

Wildcat 5-4 replied, " Roger that. We saw hostiles as we were coming in."

The Pave Low touched down just long enough for both of them to jump aboard, and then it was airborne once again.

Two weeks later Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs had just walked into the bullpen, when Director Leon Vance appeared on the catwalk that overlooked the bullpen, and said, " Gibbs as soon as your team arrives, I want to see them in MTAC."

15 minutes later the four members of the MCT are standing in MTAC waiting for Director Vance to begin the briefing. He looked around at the people as the huge 77 " LCD screen came to life. Vance said, General, tell my agents what you told me."

General Benjamin Harrison Mason nodded as he said, " About 6 months ago our best hunter killer team of Force Recon Marines went rouge, and slaughtered several villages in Afghanistan before they fled the country. They went dark for two months, then they turned up here in Washington. Gunny we would like your team to find them, and apprehend them."

Gibbs was furious, he raged, " How in the hell do you keep something like this from us?"

General Mason said, " Don't take that tone with me Gunny, we thought we could handle this in house."

Gibbs shouted, " Well apparently you were wrong."

General Mason said, " I realize that Gunny, I'll send you the names, and backgrounds of the men."

And with that he signed off. " Gibbs was fuming as he thundered, " McGee I want to know as soon as that Intel gets here. DiNozzo, you, and Kate go to Quantico, I wanna know what they know buy yesterday."

DiNozzo said as he, and Kate got to there feet, on it boss."

After they left, Gibbs called his new girlfriend Dr. Samantha Ryan at PSYOPS, and filled her in, and asked for her assistance. She said she would be there straight away, and hung up. Meanwhile Officer Ziva David had just successfully interrogated a pawn shop owner, and was about to make her escape, when she heard a voice yell, " What are you doing?"

She whirled around, and saw a Metro Police officer standing behind her with his gun leveled at her chest. Instead of replying, she flew into action. She slapped his gun down, and hit him with a palm strike to the chest, fracturing his sternum, then she kicked his legs out from under him. As soon as he was down she kicked him in the head, knocking him unconscious. Then she took off running. Meanwhile DiNozzo, and Kate were on their way to Quantico, when the car was rocked by two explosions. Kate gave DiNozzo a worried look, and asked, " What the hell was that?"

DiNozzo shook his head as he said, " I have no idea. We better check it out."

She nodded as he made a swift three point turn, and headed in the direction of the first explosion. They were almost there, when Kate saw Ziva run past. She told DiNozzo to slow down as she leapt from the car, and gave pursuit. Tony did another three point Uturn, and sped after his wife. Kate tackled Ziva to the ground, but was quickly thrown off. Ziva jumped to her feet just as Kate did the same. Both women warily circled one another, then suddenly Ziva struck, launching a powerful side kick at Kate's leg. She connected, and Kate bounced painfully off of the alley wall, and right into a devastating spinning back fist to the jaw, causing her to stagger back, and clutch the wall while she cleared her head. Then she went on the offensive, and hit Ziva with a wicked left jab to the face, and right cross to the body. Ziva doubled over in pain, but quickly regained her composure, and grabbed Kate in a chokehold. Suddenly she felt the cold steel of a pistol pressed against her head, and heard DiNozzo growl, " Let her go, or you're dead."

Ziva glared back at him, released Kate, and put her hands behind her head. DiNozzo slammed her to the ground, roughly cuffed her. 30 minutes later Ziva had been sitting in the interrogation room for 15 mimutes, when Gibbs walked in, and took a seat as he gave her a rare smile, and said, " Hello Ziva."

**Hope y'all like this story**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2:**

Ziva replied, " Shalom Jethro."

Gibbs chuckled as he said, " You never cease to amaze me Ziva. Does Mick know you are here?"

She leaned back in her chair as she replied, " He does by now. He told me I shouldn't be interrogating that slimy pawn shop owner without telling you first."

Gibbs fixed her with his patented glare as he growled, " The same owner you blew up?"

At Ziva's nod he asked, " Why were you interrogating the man?"

When Ziva refused to answer Gibbs slammed his hand down on the table as he thundered, " Answer me."

They locked eyes, and glared at each other for several minites before Ziva looked away, and the corners of her mouth quirked up, and she said, " Mick always said you were like a pit bull with a bone. A week ago we were in Waziristan, Pakistan tracking an Al Qaeda leader, when we got word that six Recon Marines had slaughtered several villages known to be cooperating with Coalition forces. They did it for the Taliban, and Al Qaeda leaders that were paying them. So when we got back here to America Mick had the CIA find out who these men were, and any connections they might have here."

Gibbs said, "And that's where the pawn shop owner comes in?"

Ziva nodded as she said, " Correct. His name is Chris Donner, his brother is the leader of the rouge Marines. His name is GY/SGT. Harvey Donner."

Gibbs asked as he pulled out a pad, and paper, and wrote the name down, " Do you know the rest of their names?"

Ziva replied, " Yes. There's a SSGT. Brian Hastings, a SGT. Paul Metcalf, A CPL. Damian Hernandez, a LCPL, Pete Wilson, and PFC Brad Welles, the Gunnery Sergeant, and the CPL. are the one Mick despises the most."

At Gibbs questioning look Ziva elaborated, " He traind both of them."

Gibbs nodded as he left the interrogation room. He handed the pad to DiNozzo as he said, " Get that to McGee. How's Kate, is she hurt very bad?"

DiNozzo replied, " She's got a few bruised ribs, and a lot of bruises. Boss I know she's a woman, but I'd love nothing better than five minutes alone with her."

A voice said from behind them, " I wouldn't recommend it Tony."

**Who spoke?**


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3:**

They both turned around, and saw Agent Mick Blackthorne leaning in the doorway. DiNozzo demanded, " Why do you say that?"

Mick replied as he straightened to his full 5'11" inches of height, and growled in his low gravelly voice, " Cause then ya'd have to deal with me."

DiNozzo studied Mick, and decided he was a very dangerous individual indeed. He stood 5'11" tall, and weighed a solid 195#, he had a lithe muscular build, broad shoulders, a narrow waist, a slight olive complexion, shoulder length wavy raven black hair that he kept pulled back into a ponytail, a short thick black beard, and cold grey-green eyes. He wore tight dark blue Cowboy Cut Wranglers, black snakeskin cowboy boots, a black belt studded with sterling silver Conchos, and a large decorative sterling silver buckle, a black long sleeve pearl snap shirt , and a black leather jacket. He also had a pair of stainless steel dog tags around his neck, a stainless steel Rolex Submariner on his left wrist, a Marine bird ball, and anchor tattoo was on the inside of his right forearm, a a blood red Celtic Cross tattoo was on his right shoulder, the Force Recon Logo was on his left shoulder, and a Devil Dog was on his right shoulder blade a stainless steel ED BROWN SPECIAL FORCES CARRY .45 Colt 1911A1 in a black Galco paddle holster on his right hip, a .45 Detonics Combat Master in a small of the back holster, an encrypted IPhone on his left hip, and a Microtech HALOV 150-4 Tanto in his right hip pocket. Gibbs asked, " Do you have any idea why they turned rogue?"

Mick shook his head as Kate walked into the observation room just as Ziva stepped out of the interrogation room. They glared at each for several moments before Ziva could say a word, Kate had her .40 SIGSAUER P226 leveled at her as she growled, " You're under arrest."

Mick raised an eyebrow as Ziva calmy stated, " Lower your weapon Agent DiNozzo, I am no threat to you."

Kate yelled, " You're no threat to me, you beat the shit outta me, and now you say you're no threat to me. That's bullshit."

Mick stepped forward, and lowered her pistol as he said quietly, " she's right Kate, if she wanted you dead you would be."

Kate glared at the the former Recon Marine as she holstered her pistol, and asked, " Who the hell is she?"

Mick grinned as he said, " I'd like to introduce you guys to Officer Ziva David, MOSSAD."

Both DiNozzo, and Kate stared at him as Vance joined them. He said, " I see you found Officer David, and Agent Blackthorne."

Gibbs nodded as DiNozzo rounded on Vance as he said in a hard voice, " You're having a Counterterrorism Operative, and a MOSSAD Officer work with us, are you nuts Director?"

Vance glared at DiNozzo as he said, " I'm sure you heard Agent DiNozzo that Mick here has trained two two of the rogue Marines. Also he is a former Force Recon sniper, as well as a highly skilled CIA Agent."

DiNozzo was about to say something when Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head, and growled, " Shut up DiNozzo."

DiNozzo replied as he led Kate back into the bullpen, " On it boss."

Mick said, " Jethro's a sniper as well Leon, so if that''s all you need, then I'm gone."

Vance thundered, " Agent Blackthorne, you will not leave, we need you."

Mick whirled around, and with fire blazing in his cold grey-green eyes growled as he got in Vance's face, " 1st of all you don't speak to me in that way, 2nd You don't ever tell me where to go, I go where I wanna go, and 3rd, You will show me some respect. Are we clear?"

When Vance didn't answer, Mick bellowed in his best DI voice, " What is your major malfunction numb nuts, I asked you, ARE WE CLEAR."

Vance replied stiffly, " Crystal."

Mick stepped back, and said as he left the Observation Room, " Good now that we got that cleared up, let's go find these dirt bags, whadddya say."

Gibbs smirked as Mick, and Ziva left a fuming Leon in their wake.

**Hope y'all like this story so far**


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4:**

Vance mumbled as he, and Gibbs proceeded to go into the bullpen, " Oh lord how did Jenny, or Morrow ever put up with him?"

Gibbs smirked again as he said, " Morrow let him do what he wanted, because he got things done. He learned real quick not to ask questions about things he really didn't want, or need to know. And as for Jenny she trusted him impicitly, because we worked with him, and Ziva back in the ninties, then he, and Ziva worked with her after 9/11."

Vance asked, if he's worked with your team before how come there just now meeting Ziva?"

Gibbs replied, " Because he never would bring her with him. He was very tempted to when Jenny became Director, but I talked him out it."

Vance was about to ask why, when McGee called, " Boss I found PFC Welles."

In minutes everyone was gathered around him, He looked up, ad said hello to Mick, and was about to introduce himself to Ziva, when Gibbs snapped, " Location McGee."

McGee said, Corner of Fairfax, and New Jersey."

They all nodded as everyone raced outside. Mick called as Gibbs, and his team climbed into the dark blue Dodge Charger, " See ya there Jethro."

Gibbs nodded as Mick, and Ziva climbed into his cobalt blue Ford SVT Raptor, and they all roared away.

**Should they apprehend Welles, or kill him?**


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5:**

45 minutes later they pulled up in front of an old rundown dilapidated apartment building. He looked over at Gibbs as he asked, " How do you want to play this?"

Gibbs said, " I think Ziva should be on the roof of the building directly across from us."

Mick nodded as he said, " I want her to have a spotter."

Gibbs nodded as he snapped, " McGee go with her."

McGee nodded as he trotted after the MOSSAD Officer. Once they were gone, Mick led them to his truck. He opened the diamond plate cross box, and revealed a small, but impressive arsenal. He said as he strapped on a Kevlar vest, then an assault vest, " While Ziva, and McGee cover us from on high, we will go at em down, an dirty."

Kate asked as Mick pulled out a highly customized HK 417, and racked the bolt back, " How do we know we can trust her."

Mick shot her a withering glare as he growled, " I trust her, Jethro trusts her, and Vance trusts her. That's all you need to know."

She glared back at him as she said, " I'm sorry, but I don't trust somebody that just kicked my ass."

Mick smirked as he said, " Then trust me okay."

She nodded as she said, " Okay, I trust you."

Mick nodded as they stacked up beside the door. He mentally counted to three, then kicked the door open, Kate, and DiNozzo went low, and to the left while Gibbs, and Mick went high, and to the right. Mick swung his .417 right to left, but was very careful to stay in his quadrant. After they cleared the first floor, they slowly leapfrogged up the stairs. When they got inside Mick kicked a door open, and button hooked inside, Gibbs was right on his heels very quickly cleared the room, and was about to go back out into the corridor When Mick's ear wig came to life, " Reaper, Agents under fire on the other end of the warehouse."

Mick cursed as he heard the heavy caliber rifle Ziva was using open up, and Ziva say, " Tango down, but you better hurry, they're pinned down."

Mick replied as he took off running, " Copy that, hold em off long as you can."

Ziva replied as she killed another tango, " Copy that Reaper. Archangel out."

And with that Mick, and Gibbs redoubled their effort. After what felt like hours, they finally arrived. Mick dropped to one knee behind a stack of crates, and used them as rest as he brought the EOTECH EOLAD-1V to his right eye, and began downing tangos. Gibbs ran to his teammates, and herded them back behind the cover that Mick was using. DiNozzo said in a breathless voice, " Thanks boss."

Gibbs replied as he nailed a tango in the chest, " You need to thank Mick, and Officer David, they're the ones responsible."

DiNozzo, and Kate nodded as Mick crouched back down, cursing the whole time, " Shit, shit, shit. Archangel, can ya get that fucker with the fuckin SAW."

Ziva replied as she dropped the shooter with a well-placed center mass shot, " Affirmative. Tango down."

Mick thanked her as he saw Welles leap to his feet, and take off running. He tossed Gibbs the .417, and took off running as he yelled, " Cover me I'm gonna get that traitorous son of a bitch."

Gibbs nodded as he jumped up on the crates, climbed up on a catwalk, and chased Welles. When they had gone 20 feet, Mick dove off the catwalk, and kicked Welles in the back. Welles was sent sprawling on the concrete , but quickly jumped to his feet. Welles glared at Mick as he said, " You're way outta your league cop."

Mick replied, " I don't think so boy."

Welles threw a spinning roundhouse kick at Mick's head, but he blocked it, and retaliated with a side kick to the gut. Welles doubled over in pain, but straightened up, and tried to take Mick down with a double leg takedown, but Mick raised a knee up into Welles face, shattering his nose, and stunning him, then he dropped down into Welles guard, and pummeled him with hammer fists, and elbow strikes. Welles managed to get enough leverage, and flipped them over, and was about to rain punches down on Mick, when he got him in a triangle choke, and locked it in tight, and held it until Welles was unconscious. He released the hold stood up, threw Welles unconscious body over his shoulder, and said, " We're outta here."

45 minutes later Vance Ziva, Mick, and Gibbs walked into the observation room, and saw Kate, and Dinozzo interrogating Welles. Mick watched as they fired question after question at him. After about 15 minutes of him not answering, Mick walked into the interrogation room, and thundered, " Out now."

When they both just glared at him Gibbs walked in behind him, and barked, Out."

They both complied, and went into the observation room. Kate asked, as she watched Mick smack Welles in the back of the head, " Where in the hell did he learn his interrogation techniques?"

Ziva replied, " In the Marines, Recon to be specific, and CIA."

DiNozzo asked, " Who the hell are you really?, and how in the hell do you know Mick, and Gibbs"

**Should Ziva,or Vance reply**


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6:**

Ziva looked at DiNozzo as he said, " Who I am really is not important, let's just say that I'm very good at what I do, and leave it at that, and as for how I know Mick, and Gibbs let's just say we go way back okay?."

They lapsed into silence as they turned their attention to the goings on on the other side of the glass. Gibbs thundered, " I'll ask you again, where is the rest of your team?"

When Welles remained silent, Mick bellowed as he threw the table to the other side of the room, and shoved Welles, chair and all back against the wall, and gipped his throat in a viselike grip, " Tell us where your team is."

DiNozzo moved toward the door of the interrogation room, but was stopped by Ziva's viselike grip on his shoulder. He looked back at her, and saw the Parkerized .45 Jericho 941 she was holding, and said, " You can let go of my shoulder, and lower your weapon, I'm not going in there."

Ziva still had her pistol leveled at DiNozzo when Dr. Samantha Ryan stepped into the room followed by McGee. Ryan asked, " Ziva why do you have a pistol pointed at Agent DiNozzo?"

Ziva replied as she finally lowered, and holstered her pistol, " Agent DiNozzo was attempting to stop Mick, and Jethro's interrogation of PFC Welles."

Ryan looked over at DiNozzo as she asked, " Why were you attempting to stop it?"

DiNozzo replied as he gestured to the other side of the glass, " Just look at what's going on in there."

Ryan watched as Mick choked Welles as Gibbs questioned him, and murmured, " I told him, the best way to get answers was to use psychological torture, not physical torture."

Ziva said, " He tried, but physical is what he does best."

Ryan smirked as she watched both Mick, and Gibbs reenter the observation room. Gibbs saw her, and said, " Hello Samantha, took your time getting here didn't you."

Ryan gave Gibbs a look as she asked, " What did he tell you?"

Gibbs replied, " That he's not giving us anything."

Mick said from his position leaning against the wall, " I could make him talk."

Ryan said as she handed him an Ear Wig, " Alright, but you'll say exactly what I tell you."

Mick said as he handed it back, " Don't think so Doc."

Ryan handed the Ear Wig back to him as she stated, " Yes you will."

Mick locked eyes with her, and engaged in a glaring contest for several minutes, then he dropped his eyes with a growl, put the Ear Wig in his ear, and stepped into the room.

**Will Mick get answers**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

He said, " Look kid, I know you want to protect your team, I respect that, I really do, but you have to face the facts, you haveta talk to me."

Welles glared daggers at him as he asked in a sullen tone, " And just who the hell are you?"

Ryan said, " Don't answer that."

Mick just ignored her, and replied, " Name's Agent Mick Blackthorne

Welles gasped, Holy shit, the Mick Blackthorne?"

Mick smirked as Ryan said, " Ask him why they went rouge."

Again Mick ignored her, and asked, " Where is your team holed up?"

Welles glared at Mick as he said, " I've already told you, I ain't telling you shit bout my team."

Mick roared, " Look boy, I'm trying to be nice, but you just ran out of nice, now tell me where your goddamn team is NOW."

Ryan said, " I told you; you are not going to get anything from him like that."

She went to say something else, but Mick pulled out the earwig, and dropped it in his pocket as he bellowed, " I'm waiting PFC Welles?"

Welles glare at him, and jumped to his feet as he growled, fists balled up, " Ya know you may've beene some hot shot sniper back in the day, but I'm gonna kick your ass."

Out in the observation room, both Gibbs, and Ziva exclaimed, " Oh shit, then they rushed in there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Just as Mick was about to punch Welles the door flew open, and Gibbs, and Ziva rushed in. Gibbs barked as Ziva restrained Mick, " Sit down Welles, stand down Agent Blackthorne."

Mick glared at Gibbs as he growled, " Copy that Jethro."

Then he whirled around, and stalked from the room, Ziva hot on his heels. Once he was back in the Observation Room, Ryan tore into him," You ignored everything I said, and did what you wanted. Why did you do that?"

Mick glared at her as he dug the earwig from his pocket, threw it on the ground, and smashed it with his boot as he growled, " I don't like to be controlled, or told how to speak, I can handle that traitorous little prick."

Ryan cocked her head as she asked, " And how would you do that Mick?"

Mick replied in a smooth voice, " Through a heavy dose of persuasion."

Ryan grinned slightly as she said, " You mean torture?"

Mick shook his head as he said, " Not at all, I don't torture per se, I use extreme interrogation techniques."

Ziva spoke up, " If this was Israel, I could've aleady made him talk."

Mick slid an arm around her, and pulled her close as he said, " I know darlin, but we ain't in Israel. Jethro will get him to talk trust me."

She nodded as they watched Gibbs hammer away at Welles.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Mick watched as Gibbs fired question after question at Welles to no avail. The kid just refused to give up his team. Mick had to admit he really admired Welles loyalty, but the same time it pissed him off tremendously because they were looking for rouge Marines, and this little piss ant was holding out on them. Suddenly Mick stormed from the observation room, and burst into the interrogation room. Gibbs shot him a look as he said, " Welcome back Agent Blackthorne, I was just trying to convince PFC Welles here to tell us where his team is, and maybe the Convening Authority will not want to put him to death for treason and multiple counts of murder."

Mick said, " He's right kid, if ya talk, you'll prob'ly just get life in prison."

Welles said, " I ain't goin to prison, an I sure as hell ain't givin up my team, so you guys can go screw yourselves."

Mick grabbed Welles by the throat, and started to squeeze as he thundered, " Listen up cock breath, this shit ain't goin away so ya better be smart, and stat talkin fore we run outta patience."

**Sorry it's short, the next chapter will be longer thanks for all of the reviews**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Welles thought about lying, but one look into Mick's blazing gray-green eyes, and he quickly decide that that would be very bad for his health. He croaked, " I only know where CPL. Damian Hernandez s is at."

Mick growled as he tightened his grip on Welles's throat, " Where?"

Welles croaked, " He's in SUR-13 territory."

Mick shot a look at Gibbs as he asked, " Why is he there?"

Welles replied, " He was a member before he joined the Corps, probably is again for all I know."

Mick rolled his eyes as he asked, " D'ya know where precisely he's stayin?"

Welles replied in a exasperated voice, " How in the hell am I supposed to know?"

Mick glared daggers at him as he growled, " Alright, that's all…but if I find out you lied to me…I'm gonna be back, and when I'm done you'll wish I'd've just killed you back in the warehouse."

And with he stalked out of the interrogation room. DiNozzo said as he watched Gibbs, and Mick leave the room, " That's one scary dude."

Ziva just grinned as Mick, and Gibbs walked back into the Observation room. Gibbs barked, " Get me the location of SUR-13's base of operations, Mick, I want you, and Ziva to be ready to move as soon as McGee gets a location."

Mick nodded as leaned against a wall, and wrapped his arm around Ziva.

**I want to thank everyone who has read, and reviewed this story.**


	11. Chapter 11

** Chapter 11:**

45 minutes later Gibbs phone rang. He spoke briefly, then he said, " DiNozzo says they found CPL. Hernandez."

Mick asked, " Where?"

McGee replied, " Right in the heart of Manassas."

Mick said as he straightened up bringing Ziva with , " Alright, gear up, we're goin huntin."

35 minutes later Mick, Ziva, McGee, and Gibbs linked up with DiNozzo, and Kate. Mick looked to Gibbs as he asked, " How we gonna do this Jethro?"

Gibbs thought about, but before he could say anything, Ziva spoke up, " I'm going in with Mick this time."

Gibbs nodded as he said, " Figured you would Ziva. Now Kate, you DiNozzo., and McGee will go in through the back entrance, while me, Mick, and Ziva go in through the front door."

Kate protested as they all readied their weapons, " I still don't trust the little killer bitch from MOSSAD, we all know what MOSSAD does."

DiNozzo chimed in, I have to agree boss."

Gibbs glared at McGee as he ground out, " And you, how do you feel Elf Lord?"

McGee thought for a minute, then he said, " If you, and Mick trust her, then I do too."

Gibbs knew that the younger agent hero worshipped him, and Mick, and was probably only agreeing to make them happy. He chose to let it go as he snapped, " Get in position."

They all nodded as Mick readied his HK 417, and Ziva readied her 9MM MTAR 21. He gave the barest of nods as he kicked the door open. As soon as they entered they made contact with the gang members. Gibbs barked into his COMM unit, " DiNozzo sitrep now?"

DiNozzo replied as he, Kate, and McGee traded shots with the bangers, " We made entry, and started taking fire boss, now we're pinned down."

Gibbs said as he downed another gangbanger with two center mass shots, " I'm on my way."

Both Mick, and Ziva leapt their to feet, and went with him. Between three of them, they cut a wide deadly swath through the bangers, and reached the pinned down agents position. Mick quipped as he killed another banger with a head shot, " Damn DiNozzo what did ya ever do fore I got here?"

DiNozzo grinned as he popped up, and shot a banger in the chest. Ziva said as she shot a banger in the head, "I wonder where Hernandez is?"

Mick replied, " No idea, but I can tell ya one thing, this shit is getting old."

And with that he stood up, extracted two concussion grenades, pulled the pins, and threw them as yelled, and pushed them all back down, " Fire in the hole."


	12. Chapter 12

** Chapter 12:**

Five seconds later the two grenades exploded with a tremendous boom, killing the remaining bangers. DiNozzo glared as he stood up, and surveyed the damage caused by the two grenades. He exploded, " Very good, MR. counterterrorist operative, you probably killed the guy we're after."

Mick rolled his eyes as he said, " Can it Tony, Damian ain't dead, he never was here, I taught him to always pull overwatch, and cover his team while they do the grunt work."

Kate was about to ask a question, when a bullet smashed through window Kate was standing by, and slammed into her side. She fell limply to the ground as they all searched for the shooter.

**Is Kate dead, or just unconcious**


	13. Chapter 13

** Chapter 13:**

DiNozzo, and Gibbs dropped down beside Kate and began searching for an exit wound, and a pulse. Mick asked as he started to scan the surrounding buildings, " Well is she dead?"

Gibbs replied as Mick saw sunlight glinting off something, " She's good, didn't go through her vest."

Just as the words left his mouth, more rounds were fired into the warehouse. Mick shoved Ziva to the ground as DiNozzo shielded Kate, and Gibbs knocked McGee to the ground. 3 more rounds ahattered the windows, then there was silence. Mick said as everyone sat up, " He broke the first rule of being a sniper."

DiNozzo asked, " What, kill your target?"

Gibbs slapped him in the back of the head as he said, " No DiNozzo snipers shoot only three shots, then either move to a new postion, or they exfill. This guy did neither."

Kate groaned as she sat up, " I really hate being shot. So do you two know who the shooter is?"

Gibbs shook his head as Mick said, " I do."

**who is it**


	14. Chapter 14

** Chapter 14:**

DiNozzo asked impatiently, " Well who is?"

Mick replied, " Gunnery Sergeant Harvey Donner, and if I had to guess, Hernandez is his spotter. Those two never did listen to a damned thing I said."

DiNozzo yelled as he cautiously rose to his feet, " Great we were just almost killed by two snipers that you just happened to train."

The others got to their feet as Kate said, " This is gonna be very hard to catch these two, you taught them everything they know."

Mick said, " Correct, I taught them everything they know, but not everything I know."

Gibbs nodded as he said, " Mick, I want you, and Ziva to find their hide, the rest of you, we're going back to the Navy Yard."

**Sorry it's so short, the next chapter will be longer**


	15. Chapter 15

** Chapter 15:**

After they left Mick pulled out a small set of binoculars from his assault vest, and scanned the rooftops for possible hide sites. He finally found the best place to set up a sniper's hide. He stowed his binoculars, and ran out the door with Ziva hot on his heels. When they got the rooftop, Mick was delighted to see that they had not policed their brass. He called Gibbs, and as soon as the older man came on the line, he said, " I found their hide. They left their brass."

Gibbs said, " They wanted you to find it."

Mick said as Ziva put on a pair of black latex gloves, and placed the shell casings in an evidence bag, " That's the way I figure it, I'm bringing them back to Abby."

Gibbs said, " Good, I'll be waiting for you."

Mick laughed as he terminated the call. Then he turned to Ziva, and said, " Wrap it up babe we're outta here."

Ziva grinned, and said as she joined him by the edge of the roof, " Ready, let us be off."

Mick nodded as they proceeded to his truck. They jumped in, and roared back to the Navy Yard.


	16. Chapter 16

** Chapter 16:**

When they got up to the bullpen Gibbs, and Vance were waiting for them. Gibbs asked, " What kind of ammo was he using?"

Mick replied as Ziva handed him the evidence bag, "They're boat tailed molly coated 168 grain .308 Lapuas."

Gibbs tensed as Vance asked, " What's wrong Gibbs?"

Gibbs handed the bag back to Ziva as he said, " Take these to Abby, we'll be down in a little while."

Mick said, " She's expecting you."

Ziva nodded as she left. Once she was gone Gibbs said, " Those were the exact same rounds Ziva's brother Ari shot at Kate, Abby, and Jenny."

Vance asked, " How is that possible, you killed Ari?"

Gibbs said, Actually Mick did, I just said I did because he was technically AWOL."

Vance nodded as he said, "What brings you to the conclusion that Ari Haswari is still alive, other than the ammo I mean, it could be Gunnery Sergeant Donner like you originally thought, I mean this ammo is common to most Marine snipers."

Mick nodded, and said as they all got into the elevator, " That's true, but the shooting didn't start until Kate stood up."

Vance nodded as he asked, " How do you think Ari survived?"

Mick replied as the elevator stopped in front of Abby's lab, " Don't know, can it for now, we'll pick it up later."

They both nodded as they walked into Abby's lab. Abby launched herself at Mick as she squealed, " Mick."

He hugged for a few minutes then he released her. She smacked him in the arm as she said, " You've been here for how long, and you never came to see me."

He grinned as he said, " I've been busy Abs, have you met Ziva?"

Abby replied as she accepted the caf-pow from Gibbs, " Yea."

Mick said, " Okay, what can ya tell me about these."

He handed Abby the bag of shell casings as he said, " Their 168 grain .308 boat tailed molly coated Lapuas. I need to know what kind of rifle fired them most gosh."

Abby, Kate, and DiNozzo visibly tensed as Abby said shakily, " Alright."

Ziva looked at the tenseness of Abby, DiNozzo, and Kate, and asked, "What's wrong?"

After several minutes, Mick said, " That's what Ari sused when he shot at Kate, Jenny, and Abby."

**How will Ziva react?**


	17. Chapter 17

** Chapter 17:**

Ziva was quiet for several minutes, then she growled, "Ari's dead, Gibbs killed him 5 years ago. My father said he was a traitor to MOSSAD, but I never believed it, not for a second."

Mick said, "Believe it babe."

Ziva glared at him as she ground out through clenched teeth, " Why should I believe that my older brother was a terrorist?"

Mick was trying to keep his rapidly rising temper in check, but was finding it hard, because he was not used to her questioning him so aggressively. He was quiet for several minutes, then he said in a flat emotionless voice, " I was there, I saw him shoot at my family, in fact, I was the one that offed him."

**Sorry it's so short, the next chapter will be longer. Mick, and Ziva work out their differences**


	18. Chapter 18

** Chapter 18:**

Ziva was quiet for several minutes, and then she shot a death glare at both Gibbs, and Mick as she whirled around, and stalked off into the elevator. A few minutes passed, and then Mick growled as he went after Ziva, "well shit."

He found her in the gym pounding away on a punching bag, he said, "Ziva we need to talk."

She replied as she unleashed a wicked combination of hooks, jabs, and kicks, "No we don't not right now. I'm too angry."

He grabbed her arm, and turned her around. She hit him with a right hook as she growled, "Do not do that."

Mick dropped her arm, and fixed her with a hard stare as he said, "Alright fair enough, let's talk."

Ziva replied curtly as she began to wail on the punching bag again, "No, I have nothing to say to you at this moment."

Mick was growing frustrated as he shed his shirt, jacket, boots, and gun, and donned a pair of sparing gloves, and climbed into the ring. He challenged, "Let's settle it in here, if you think you can take me that is."

Ziva never one to back away from a challenge, followed suit, she climbed in the ring, and took a stance as she said, "You will be sorry."

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Gibbs, his team, Abby, Ducky, and Vance had entered while they circled each other. Vance stated, "I think you're boys in trouble."

Gibbs shook his head as he said, "Naw Leon he's not."

Suddenly Ziva struck with a lightning fast spinning back fist. Mick caught it on his left forearm, and retaliated with a right jab to the face, and followed it up with a wicked left hook to the body. Mick flashed a quick grin at her as he went to hit her with a side kick to the body, however she blocked it, and hit him with an uppercut to the jaw, and followed it up with an elbow strike, that split his right eye open. He went for a double leg takedown, but she went into a sprawl, and locked in a guillotine choke around his neck. Kate said, "It's done."

Gibbs just shook his head as Mick bucked his hips, and pivoted breaking her hold, and going into full mount. He grinned at Ziva as he attempted to get her into an arm triangle. She rolled her eyes as she effortlessly broke the hold, and hit him with a flurry of elbow strikes, turning the slight cut in to a huge gash. He shook his head as he caught her elbow, and trapped it in an Americana. She struggled to break free, but the more she struggled the tighter Mick made the hold, so she started to pepper his midsection with vicious knee strikes. He didn't break the hold; he just turned it into an arm bar. She was forced to tap, lest her arm be broken. He lightly leapt to his feet, bringing Ziva with him. He asked, "Ya still mad babe? "

She replied as she rubbed her arm, "No, but why didn't you tell me?"

He replied as he wiped the blood that was flowing from his badly gashed and rapidly swelling right eye, "Because Eli asked me not to. He said that he would rather you think Jethro killed Ari, than the man you love. I'm sorry I lied to you baby."

Ziva replied as she took off her gloves, "I forgive you, I now understand the reason you lied to me."

He winced inwardly at her words as he to stripped off his gloves, and got redressed. Kate asked after Ducky took Ziva back to autopsy to tend to her wounds, "Where did you learn to fight like that, I thought when she locked in that guillotine choke you were done."

He grinned as he pulled his hair back into a ponytail, and said, "The Corps, and the CIA."

DiNozzo asked, "Can you teach me to fight like that?"

Mick just shook his head as he pulled out his cell, dialed a very familiar number, and as soon as the line was picked up he said, "Eli we have a problem."

**What will her father say, and how did you like the way Mick, and Ziva made up.**


	19. Chapter 19

** Chapter 19:**

Director Eli David asked, "What is wrong?"

Mick replied as he leaned against the wall, "Ziva found out the truth bout Ari."

Eli was quiet for several minutes, and then he asked, "How did she take it?"

Mick gave a bitter laugh as he asked, "How do you think she took it?"

Eli said, "Yes well, it had to be done."

Mick rolled his eyes, and pushed down his rapidly rising anger as he said, "There's one more problem."

Eli asked, "What is it?"

Mick replied, "Ari's back."

Again Eli was quiet for several minutes, and then he said, "I'll send Officers, Hadar, Gidon, Rivkin, and Tuvia to assist you."

Mick said, "The others are fine, but you send Hadar here, and he'll come back home in a box, you know I hate his fucking ass Eli."

Eli chuckled as he asked, "You still hold a grudge against him for what he did to Ziva eh?"

Mick's voice grew harsh as he replied, "He almost got her killed in a fucking training exercise hell he..., so yea I still hold a grudge, I promise you Eli; I'll kill him if I set eyes on him. You know I don't make idle threats."

Eli gave a hearty laugh as he said, "Alright relax my friend, I will not send Amit to Washington, I would hate for him to be killed."

Mick gave a sardonic laugh as he deadpanned, "I was kinda hoping you would send him."

Eli gave another laugh, then he sobered as he said, "When you find Ari, I want you to kill him, do not let Ziva do it, she is a very capable operative, but not even she could overcome killing her brother."

Mick replied as he watched Ziva, Gibbs, McGee, Abby, and Ducky talking, "I will Eli, I swear."

Eli thanked him, and then terminated the connection. He walked over, and told Ziva, "Your father's sending your old Kidoen team to assist us, minus Amit."

Ziva nodded as she asked, "Why is he not sending Amit?"

Mick replied, "Because I told him if I laid eyes on Amit, he'd be coming home in a box."

Kate asked as they joined her and DiNozzo in the bullpen, "Why would you kill this man?"

Vance asked as he joined them, "Yes tell us Agent Blackthorne why you would threaten the life of a senior MOSSAD Officer?"

Mick replied, "About 10 years ago, Ziva was part of Amit's Kidoen team, I was conducting a training mission with them as part of a joint MOSSAD/Marine Corps training exercise, anyway Ziva, and I were attempting to infill a house to kill the tangos inside, played by the other members her team as well as other Kidoen operatives, when we infiltrated, we were immediately besieged by the "tangos", I killed three of them, and Ziva got the other four, while I searched for Intel, she went to kill the remaining "Tango" Hadr. Well anyway, she triggered a booby trap that she didn't see. It was supposed to be for training purposes only, but it almost killed her, as it was it put her in the hospital for 11 months. I told Hadar, I would kill him if I ever saw him again."

Vance said, " That's terrible, but it was an accident wasn't it?"

Ziva nodded as she said in a faraway voice, "Yes it was, but it also killed our unborn daughters Tali, Shannon, and Kelly."

**How will Gibbs react to the deaths of his three unborn nieces**


	20. Chapter 20

** Chapter 20:**

Everyone was quiet for a moment, then Abby spoke up, "You were going to name your daughters after Gibbs wife, and daughters, that's so sweet, but who is Tali?"

Vance said, "Her sister, she was killed in a car bomb when Ziva was 16."

Gibbs eyes were blazing as he thundered, "That bastard killed my family, and David was going to send him here to work with us? How the hell could he do that? He killed David's family too, how the hell does he still even work for MOSSAD?"

Ziva was crying softly into Mick's chest as he replied, "He doesn't know, hell, you're the only people we've ever told bout this."

They felt tremendously sorry for Mick, and Ziva, even Kate, and DiNozzo felt bad for Ziva. Ziva stood up straight, and wiped her eyes as she said, "We must find Ari. I think he is the one that enticed the Marines to go rogue."

Vance asked, "What do you mean?"

Mick having figured out what she meant said, "He knew if it involved Marines, it would draw NCIS into it, and by extension me, and Ziva. He also made sure we heard about in Waziristan, He wants to settle with us once, and for all, and I for one can't wait."

Gibbs nodded as he said, "Alright, when this is done, I go with you two back to Tel Aviv, we tell David what Hadar did, and I settle with Hadar agreed."

Mick said, "No Jethro not agreed."

At Gibbs glare Mick said, "I settle with Hadar, they were my children. You owe me that."

Gibbs nodded as his mouth quirked into a slight grin. Then he sobered, and said, "Kate get me a picture of Ari."

At Kate's questioning look Gibbs clarified, "So I can show it to Welles, and see if it's the guy that approached his team."

Kate nodded as she printed out a picture, and handed it to Gibbs. He thanked her as he, Mick, Ziva, and Vance went to the observation room. Before they went in, Gibbs sad, "No one goes in there until we get an answer. Understood."

They both nodded as Gibbs, and Mick proceeded into the interrogation room. Gibbs slammed his hand down the table as he bellowed, "Wake up Marine, we're not finished yet."

Welles asked, "Did you find Damian?"

Gibbs ignored him, and asked as he showed him the picture of Ari, "Have you seen this man?"

Welles face got very animated as he said, "Yea, that's the guy, what's his name…Haswari, yea that's it, have you found him yet?"

Gibbs said, "No not yet, can you tell me when he approached you?"

Welles replied, first in Peshawar, then in Karachi, then in Kandahar, and finally in Waziristan."

Both Gibbs and Mick were stunned as Mick asked, "He pursued you that hotly, did he give a reason?"

Welles nodded as he said, "Yes sir; he said he wanted to get the attention of NCIS, more specially Special Agents Caitlin Todd, and Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Vance glanced over at Ziva as he said, " Get Agents DiNozzo , and McGee in here at once."

She nodded as went to do as he asked.

**What's going on**


	21. Chapter 21

** Chapter 21:**

When the agents walked into the observation room Vance said, "Kate Ari has targeted you, and Gibbs."

DiNozzo threw his arm around Kate, and pulled her in close as he growled "He won't get near Kate, Director."

Vance nodded as he said, "I agree Agent DiNozzo."

Ziva asked, "What about Gibbs?"

Vance asked sarcastically, "Do you really think he needs protecting?"

Ziva shook her head as Mick, and Gibbs reentered the observation room. Mick said as he looked directly at Kate, "You're going into protective custody immediately."

Kate said, "I know that Mick."

He nodded as he said, "Alright somebody with her at all times, DiNozzo, you take the first shift, then McGee will relieve you in 6 hours, then Gibbs, then me, then Ziva. Also McGee, I want you to the hell outta that safe house, sound, audio, motion detectors, automated defenses, the works."

Vance asked, "Automated defenses, what do you have in mind?"

Mick replied, "Claymores, smoke grenades, stun grenades, punji pits, and nets."

Vance was rendered speechless as Mick asked, "Any other ideas you can think of Ziva?"

Before she could answer Welles spoke up from the interrogation room, " I know where my team is."

**What prompted his change of heart**


	22. Chapter 22

** Chapter 22:**

Gibbs asked, "What prompted the change of heart PFC Welles?"

Welles replied, "I realized after you showed me that picture that we were set up, and I just want my team to come in without losing anybody."

Mick nodded as he said, "We'll do our best kid."

Welles nodded as he said, "They're holed up in an old abandoned house in Anacostia."

Mick nodded as he said, "Thanks kid."

And with they rushed from the interrogation room. Gibbs barked, "Gear up people."

Kate asked, "What about me, do I get to go?"

Both Gibbs, Mick replied, "No."

Kate looked as if she were about to argue, when Mick marched up to her, and asked in a no nonsense tone, "You have a problem Agent DiNozzo?"

Kate was about to answer, when DiNozzo shouldered her out of the way, and got in Mick's face as he seethed, "Who the hell put you in charge, I get that you thought you killed that bastard 7 years ago, but you're not even NCIS, so stop barking orders like you're in charge."

Mick just stared into DiNozzo's eyes as he asked, "Are you done?"

DiNozzo was about to answer, when Mick cut him off, "Listen up rich boy, I'm trying to keep your wife, one of my best friends alive, so instead of standing there questioning me, I suggest you do what I say."

When DiNozzo still just stood there staring at him Mick barked, "What is your major malfunction numb nuts, I said get your ass in gear, NOW."

That seemed to get him moving, he, Kate, and McGee left to make sure the safe house was secure. After they were gone, Mick, Gibbs, and Ziva left for Anacostia. When they got there Mick said as they stacked up outside the door, "Remember these guys are highly trained Recon Marines, so stay frosty."

Gibbs and Ziva both nodded as Mick kicked the door, then he button hooked inside, Gibbs, and Ziva hot on his heels. They stopped dead when they entered the living room. There on the floor were the bodies of Welles team members. Ziva said, "They are dead."

Gibbs snarked as he pulled out his phone, "Gee ya think Ziva."

She replied, "Yes I do, I can plainly see they are Jethro."

Mick had bite back his laughter as he drawled; "He's being sarcastic darlin."

She shot him a dirty look as he called Ducky. He saw it, and grinned as he continued to talk to Ducky. 45 minutes later Ducky and his assistant Jimmy Palmer arrived. Ducky said," Mick my boy it's great to see you again."

Mick replied, "It's good to see you too Palmer. Jimmy Palmer meet Officer Ziva David."

Palmer said, "Very nice to meet you Officer David What branch of the government are you with?"

Gibbs said, "She's not American Palmer, "she's Israeli."

Palmer said, "I….I did not know that."

Mick quipped as he, and Ziva collected evidence, "Well no shit Palmer."

Gibbs smirked as he asked, "What d'we got Duck?"

Ducky replied, "Well Jethro, it appears they were all killed by single gunshots."

Gibbs said, "Well yeah I kinda figured that Duck."

Ducky grinned as he said, "Well Jethro did you also know they appear to have been tortured."

Gibbs said, "No I didn't know that Duck."

Ducky laughed as he said, "Mr. Palmer load all our guests up so we can get back."

Palmer replied, "Yes Dr. Mallard."

Once they were all loaded up Ducky said, "We'll see you back there Jethro."

Gibbs nodded as Ducky, and Palmer left. Mick said as they climbed into the Charger, " Well let's go, ain't no use hangin round here."

And with that they sped back to the Navy Yard.


	23. Chapter 23

** Chapter 23:**

When they got back to the Navy Yard, Vance asked, "Where are the rogue Marines?"

Mick replied as he looked at his watch, "By now I'd say autopsy."

And with they left a fuming Vance in their wake, and continued on into the observation room. Vance stormed in behind them, and grabbed Mick by the arm, and shoved him into a wall as he thundered, "What the hell do you mean they are in autopsy?"

Both Gibbs, and Ziva saw what was going to happen, but they weren't fast enough to stop it. Mick easily broke Vance's hold on his arms, and got him in a hammerlock, and shoved hard him face first into the wall as he growled, "Don't ever do that again Leon, I don't like to be touched."

With every word e spoke he torqued Vance's arm a little higher. By the time he was done speaking his arm was at the breaking point. He let go after he gave it one final brutal twist, and stepped back. Then he walked into the interrogation room alone. Vance asked as he rubbed his sore shoulder, "Did you see that Gibbs, your nephew just assaulted the Director of NCIS, you agency."

Gibbs said in a flat emotionless voice, "You assaulted him Leon, he was just defending himself."

Vance was beyond furious as he glared at Ziva as he ground out, "And you, I suppose are going to defend him as well?"

Ziva smirked as she said, "As Mick would say, what're you new; of course I'll defend him, I'll defend him until the day I die."

Vance sot one last glare at the both of them, and stormed out. Gibbs smirked at her as he said, "I can tell you love Mick very much, and I can tell you he loves you with every fiber of his being."

Ziva said, "I know, thank you Jethro."

He nodded as they watched Mick question Welles further.

**Next chapter we see what happened in the interrogation room. Thank you for the reviews**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

When Mick walked back into the interrogation room, Welles looked up, and asked, "Well did you bring them in?"

Mick replied, "They're all dead."

Welles came up out of his chair, and asked, "How the hell did it happen?"

Mick shoved him back down as he said, "They were all killed with single gunshots to the head."

Welles just stared at him in disbelief, then after several moments he spoke, "You mean to tell me that five highly trained Force Reconnaissance Marines were surprised enough to be shot once in the back of the head? Yea right tell that pile of bullshit to somebody else."

Before he could answer his cell rang. He grabbed it, and barked, "Blackthorne."

Gibbs replied, "Abby found something we need to see."

Mick replied before he terminated the connection, "Copy that."

And with he left the interrogation room, and met them by the elevator. When they got to Abby's lab Mick asked, "What'cha got Abbs?"

Abby replied, I know why the Marines didn't put up a fight, when they were killed."

They all just stared at her for several minutes, then Mick asked, "Why?"

Abby grinned as she said, " Guess."

Gibbs growled warningly, "Abbs."

She said, "no guesses, alright I'll tell you, it was FENTANYL."

They were all stunned. Vance finally found his voice, and demanded, "Where the hell did someone get FENTANYL, and how the hell did they get it into the house?"

Mick replied, "Probably used the AC. As for how they got it, I suggest you check with the DEA, and all the major pharmaceutical companies."

Vance nodded as Mick asked, "What were they shot with?"

Abby replied, "They were shot with hollow point .22 magnum."

Ziva gasped. Mick asked, "What's wrong darlin?"

She replied, "That's Ari's favorite round for assassinations, and executions."

**Sorry I took so long to update. Tell me what y'all think. What is everyone's reaction?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

Abby gasped as she shot a panicked look at Gibbs, and exclaimed, "Ari, how I mean you killed him right?"

Gibbs said, "Actually Abbs it was Mick that killed him, I just let everyone believe I did it."

She stared at him for several seconds, then Duck spoke up, I found no defensive wounds, so my conclusion is that the FENTANYL was pumped into the house, and rendered the Marines inside unconscious, then the shooter just walked in, and executed them one by one."

Ziva shut her eyes briefly, then she reopened them, and said, "We must find Ari."

Mick was about to reply, when a very familiar voice said, "That is why we are here Ziva."

**Who spoke**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

They all whirled around, and there at the entrance to the lab, was Ziva's old Kidoen unit. Mick was about to greet his old friends, when Officer Amit Hadar stepped forward, and extended his hand as he said, "It is a pleasure to working with you again my friend."

Mick's eyes were blazing as he grabbed Hadar in a viselike stranglehold, and slammed him into the wall as he bellowed, "I told ya if I ever saw ya again I'd kill ya, an that's what I aim ta do."

Amit was about to say something, when Eli David thundered, " Agent Blackkthorne, you will release Officer Hadar at once."

Dean growled as he grip tightened around Hadar's neck, "Not a chance, this bastard killed…he almost killed Ziva, your daughter."

Eli replied as he stepped further into the lab, "That was an accident, Officer Hadar never meant to hurt Ziva."

Gibbs glared at Eli as he thundered, "Accident, or on purpose it doesn't matter, that bastard killed…"

He was silenced by stern looks from both Mick, and Ziva. Eli asked, "Who was he supposed to have killed hmm?"

Ziva answered quietly as Mick released Hadar, and wrapped his arm around her waist, "Our unborn children."

**How will Eli react**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**

The room was silent for several minutes, then Eli asked, "What did you say daughter?"

Mick stepped forward to stand eye to eye with Eli as he he growled out through clenched teeth, "Ya heard what she said that scum sucking dirt bag killed our unborn daughters, your granddaughters. I told ya if I ever laid eyes on him again, then I would personally put a bullet right between his fuckin eyes, an as soon as this is over, that's what I'm gonna do.

Eli turned to Ziva, and demanded in Hebrew, "_**How come you never came to me with this Ziva**_?"

Before Ziva could reply Mick jumped in, ad shouted back in Hebrew, "_**Shut your goddamned mouth Eli, you don't ever talk to her like that, not after what she just told you. We didn't tell anyone for ten damn years, but I thought they should know why I hat Hadar**_."

Eli went to say something else, but Mick grabbed him by the collar, and hoisted him up in the air as he yelled, "That bastard killed your grandchildren, don't ya fuckin care ya heartless bastard?"

Out of the corner of eye he saw Hadar draw hus weapon, only to be stopped by both Gibbs, and Ziva. He casually asked the other MOSSAD Officers. "Y'all in this, or ya mindin yer own damn business?"

Michael Rivkin the senior officer of the team said, "We are not in this my friend, this is a problem between family."

Mick growled as cut his eyes at Hadar, "He ain't family Mike, he's a dead man livin on borrowed time."

Rivkin cracked smile as he said, "We will wait for you in the squad room."

And with they left. Gibbs growled, "Abby, I want you, and Ducky to do the same we'll be up shortly."

Abby went to protest, but one look at Gibbs, and she followed the others. Gibbs growled, "You can go to Leon."

Vance replied stiffly, "I'll stay Gibbs, someone has to play referee, and make sure no one dies."

Mick growled darkly, "Aw don't I ain't goin ta kill im here, although god knows he deserves it."

He glared up at Eli as he growled, "That a problem Director?"

Eli replied, "Yes, but we'll deal with that later, ow we have other priorities."

Mick glared at him as he half slung him away, and him, and Ziva stormed off. Vance went to follow, but was stopped by Gibbs, "Uh-uh Leon, they have stuff they need to work out among themselves."

Vance asked, "You think Ziva's mad at Mick for what he did to Eli?"

Eli answered, "Leon when it comes to Mick, or Gibbs, but Mick especially, she loves him unconditionally, so no in answer to your question, my daughter supported Mick all the way."

**Hey y'all how'd y'all like this chapter, should Mick work with Hadar, or kill him, and should Ziva say something to Mick about how he treated Eli**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:**

A few minutes later Gibbs found Ziva, and Mick in the break room talking quietly. Gibbs hated to break up their moment, but he had to talk to them. He sat down as he said, "We need to talk."

Both, and Ziva nodded as Gibbs continued to speak, "Mick I love you like a son, I raised you since you were 4. And Ziva, I couldn't hope fo a better woman for my nephew than you, I guess what I'm trying to say is that whatever you two decide to do to Eli, and Hadar, I've got your backs."

Mick grinned as he said, "Thanks Uncle Jethro."

Ziva leaned over, and embraced him as she whispered, "Yes thank you very much."

**Sorry it's so short, the next chapter will be longer I promise. And to the person that said Mick has anger manament problems, he's jusy very physical, and that's how he gets his point across. I based him partly off of Jack Bauer, and Elliot Stabler**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:**

A few minutes later They entered the squad room, and Gibbs shot Abby a look, and she hurried back down to her lab, Ducky following suit, and going back to autopsy. Gibbs had just sat down at his desk, when McGee came walking in, and said, "Boss Kate's situated, and Tony's wi-uh boss who're these people?"

Mick said, "Kid, meet Officer Ben Gidon, Liat Tuvia, and Michael Rivkin MOSSAD. That's Director Eli David, and piece of shit over there is Amit Hadar, the man responsible for the deaths of my unborn children."

Hadar went to protest, but Mick had his .45 pressed to his temple as he growled, "One more word outta you, and I decorate the wall with yer brains."

Hadar went to say something else, and Mick eared the hammer back, and growled, "Give me reason asshole please.

**I know I said the next chapter would be longer, but I have areally good idea for the story, so just bear with me please**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:**

Vance said, "Mick lower your weapon, they are here to help."

Mick glared daggers at Vance as he growled, and holstered his pistol, "Fine, but when this is over, we finish this."

Hadar nodded as he said, "Yes we will."

After several tense moments of silence Ziva spoke up, "Abba, we need to find Ari, and terminate him."

Eli's head whipped around, and he glared daggers at her as he said in a booming voice, "You are not going."

Ziva squared off against her father as she demanded, "And why the hell not?"

Eli replied, "Because I said I said you are not."

Mick laughed bitterly as he glared at Eli, and said, "She goes anywhere she wants."

Eli glared at him as Hadar said quietly, "You should not interefere with a father, and daughter. It's impolite."

Mick gave another bitter laugh as he hit Hadar in the jaw with a wicked haymaker. Then he called as he stalked out of the squad room with Ziva hot on his heels, "I'm goin to check on Kate, and DiNozzo."

**Hope y'all like this. and to whoever is reviewing as Guest, I thank you for your criticizm, but just give the story a chance**


	31. Chapter 31

** Chapter31:**

When Mick, and Ziva got to the safe house. It made him proud to see that all of his instructions were followed to the letter. He walked up to the gate and was stopped by a heavily muscled black man with a shaved head. He was wearing black fatigues, black jungle boots, and body armor. He had .45 Springfield 1911 on his right hip, and a 7.62 M14 in his hands.

Mick showed him his Agency ID as did Ziva with her MOSSAD ID. They were waved through. Mick nodded at the guards as he led Ziva inside. Once they were inside Mick asked, "Ya need anything Kate?"

She was about to answer, when suddenly the huge picture window shattered. Mick knocked both Kate, and Ziva to the ground as he hollered, "DiNozzo get your ass in here."

DiNozzo ran in t the room with his 9MM SIGSAUER P226 in hand. He took in the shattered window, and raised a walkie talkie to his mouth as he demanded, "SITREP now."

All that answered him was static. He looked at the other three, and said, "We're in deep shit."

Mick snarked as he drew his 1911, "Amazin deduction Creskin ya do that all by yerself?"

DiNozzo rolled his eyes another volley of automatic fire came pouring through the shattered window. He dove behind the overturned couch. As he did that a bullet tore into his calf. He hissed in pain as Ziva, Mick, and Kate returned fire. Mick asked as he executed a tactical reload, "How bad ya hit?"

DiNozzo replied, "It's a through, and through no big deal."

Mick said, "Good. Call Jethro ,an tell im we need help most rickey tick."

DiNozzo nodded as he pulled out his phone, and made the call."

Suddenly Mick spotted over 20 heavily armed gunman run out of the woods, and converge on the safe house. Mick shouted as he downed a tango carrying a .45 HK UMP, "Here they come."

Ziva was about to answer, when they heard the boom of a high powered rifle. Kate said, "Holy hell they have a sniper somewhere."

Mick holstered his pistol as he crab walked to the kitchen. He slipped out the side door, and cirled around the house. He heard the boom again, and immediately was able to pinpoint where the sniper was. He slowly made his way the sniper's position. As he cautiously approached he pulled his Ka-Bar from his assault vest. He was about to make the final approach a tango in black fatigues, and tactical gear stepped into his path. Before the man could raise his 5.56 M4A1 Mick lunged, and buried the razor sharp 7" Parkerized blade into his throat. He violently wrenched the blade upwards, tearing the man's throat out. He withdrew the blade, wiped it clean on the man's fatigue jacket, and continued to the sniper's hide. He stopped suddenly, he couldn't believe it the sniper was a MOSSAD Officer named Ilan Bodnar.

**Should Mick take him alive or kill him. Also who do you think sent the assault team**


	32. Chapter 32

** Chapter 32****:**

Mick was at a loss. On the one hand he could kill Bodnar, or he could take him alive, and interrogate him. He was about to strike, when suddenly Bodnar began to speak into a Bluetooth headset, "I realize tha Amit. But Blackthorne, and David showed up. What would you like me to do?"

A few minutes later Bodnar said, "I understand. It will be done Amit."

As Bodnar fired a shot from his suppressed 7.62X51mm HK PSG-1 sniper rifle Mick struck. He silently ran up the tiny incline, and kicked Bodnar on the the angle of his jaw, snapping his jaw, and stunning him. He fell into Bodnar's gauard, and began raining dowmn elbows, and hammer fists on his unprotected face . Bodnar grabbed his wrist, and attempted to get him in an omoplata, but Mick effortlessly fought out of it, and got in a guillotine choke, and cinched it in. It didn't take long for Bodnar to slip into unconsciousness. Then he rose to his feet, slung the rifle on his shoulder, and slung Bodnar's limp body over his other shoulder, and cautiously made his way back the safe house. He hadn't gone 20 feet, when a man rose up from the tall grass, and leveled a suppressed 9mm Micro Tavor at him, and prepared to squeeze the trigger. Mick reacted immediately. He dropped Bodnar to the ground, unsheathed his Ka-Bar, grabbed the barrel of the submachine gun shoved it skyward, and buried the 8 inch razor sharp blade into the gunman's throat. He watched emotionlessly as the man crumpled the ground gurgling. Mick wiped the blood from his Ka-Bar, andd sheathed it. Then he scooped Bodnar back up, and made a mad dash for the safe house as several gunman popped up, and began raining automatic fire down on him. When he got to door, he kicked it open, chucked Bodnar threw the door, and dove in behind him. Ziva hurriedly closed, and bolted the door as he climbed to his feet, and barked, "Tie that bastard up, then we'll find out what he knows."

DiNozzo was shocked. He asked as Ziva drug Bodnar to a chair, and Kate came walking back with a spool of parachute rope, "Why are we going to interrogate a MOSSAD Officer?"

Mick replied as rounds started fling through the windows, and thudded in the heavy stainless steel reinforced oak door, "This son of a bitch was talkin ta Amit Hadar. Apparently he wants us dead."

**Should Mick, and Ziva torture Biodnar**


	33. Chapter 33

** Chapter 33****:**

Ziva asked, "Why would Amit want us dead?"

Bodnar said, "You really are stupid you know that."

Mick was about to ask what he meant; when suddenly more automatic fire ripped through the shattered window. As they all dove for cover; DiNozzo was hit once in the side, and three times the arm, . He yelped as he slid painfully across the floor. Mick was the first to reach him. He flicked open his HaloV, and sliced open his whit button up shirt. DiNozzo asked in a pain filled voice, "How bad is it?"

Mick surveyed the wounds, and replied as he waved Ziva over, "Well ya took three in the arm, but they were through, and throughs."

DiNozzo asked, "What about the other one?"

Mick glanced over at Ziva, and whispered, "Looks like a lung was hit. Whaddaya think darlin?"

Ziva replied, "I think we should finsh off these gunmen, and get DiNozzo some medical help."

Mick nodded as he crept to the shattered window, and shot two of the hostiles in the head. Then he set up Bodnar's sniper rifle, and began systematically killing the gunman. In less than fifteen minutes they were all dead. He said, "Kate call in a medevac, Ziva we're takin this dirt bag back at the Navy Yard."

She said as she glared daggers at Bodnar, "Good then my father can see his surrogate favored son for the traitorous pig that he is."

Bodnar said, "Aw Ziva it pains me that you think so poorly of me. Perhaps it is the American that has poisoned you against your own. We had so hoped that killing the bastards you were carrying would change you, but alas it has not. It truly is a pity."

Mick was seething with rage as grabbed the front of Bodnar's tactical gear, and bellowed, "What did you just say?"

Bodnar sneered, "You heard me."

Mick wanted to shoot him, but he also wanted answers, so he slammed the butt of the sniper rifle into Bodnar's temple, knocking him unconscious."

Ziva had an angry look on her face as she asked, "Do you think my father knew I was pregnant-"

She was unable to finish as she melted into uncontrollable sobs. Mick pulled her into his arms, and rubbed slow soothing circles on her back with one hand, and gently ran his fingers through her hair with the other as he said in a soft soothing, but firm voice, "I don't know darlin, but I intend at find out."

As Kate watched them, she felt very sorry for Mick, and Ziva. She loved Mick like a brother, and while she still had her doubts about Ziva, she found the woman very friendly, albeit a little distant at times, but above all she was extremely loyal to Gibbs, and Mick. She was snapped out of her thoughts when the medevac chopper landed. Mick stepped away from Ziva, and carried DiNozzo out to the chopper. He yelled as Kate jumped aboard, three straight through GSW's to the arm, and one in the side, it looks like a lung was hit. Caliber was 5.56MM."

The paramedic was stunned, and just stared in openmouthed shock at him. Mick snapped harshly, "Hey wake the fuck up junior, and haul ass ta Bethesda most rickey tick."

The pilot nodded as the chopper rose into the air, and took off. Mick walked back in, and said, "Saddle up we're headin back."

Ziva nodded as she said, "Good."

**What did y'all think? Does Eli have something to do with the deaths of Ziva, and Mick's unborn children**


End file.
